Kiss me, distract me
by sllebswap
Summary: EiRin Worthy of a Name universe. As usual, he was lecturing her again and as usual, she was trying to get out of it…with mixed results.


**Title:** Kiss me, distract me

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Kobayashi Rindou and Tsukasa Eishi

 **Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Word Count:** 989

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Souma belongs to Tsukuda-san.

 **Summary:** EiRin Worthy of a Name universe. As usual, he was lecturing her again and as usual, she was trying to get out of it…with mixed results.

 **Verse:** Fantasy Medieval AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 23/11/18

* * *

 **Kiss me, distract me**

* * *

He had been frowning at her ever since she had been caught sneaking back by him, and while it had really made her feel contrite at first because obviously he had been _worried_ , after some time passed and much scolding from him, she was starting to feel more bored than recalcitrant anymore.

"Rindou, you can't just keep running off whenever my head is turned to go and play," he was telling her for the nth time. "I know that it's boring for you right now but can you at least please just be good and stay put for a few more days? We'll be cleared to leave soon, I promise."

"That was what you said one week ago, and we're still stuck in this castle," she retorted, unimpressed. "And I'm not some wimpy helpless maiden, ya know. S'not like I dunno how to protect myself – you're worrying too much!"

He speared his fingers through his hair. He looked comically frazzled for a knight who was more known for his pristine appearance and distant, detached demeanor, all thanks to the antics of his disobedient blade.

"Of course I know you can protect yourself, _but_ you're also not infallible," he snapped. They had been going round and round in circles throughout this entire argument and he was starting to get frustrated as well. "At any rate. I don't want you to attract the wrong kind of attention."

She tipped her head at him. "What's the wrong kind of attention means?"

He looked pointedly at her. "The kind of attention that ensues when an unchaperoned lady is wandering around the city all on her own without proper escort."

She frowned. "But I'm not a lady, I'm a sword," she pointed out quite logically. He looked at her, exasperated.

"You're female, aren't you? And you have human form now." he countered. "That makes you a lady."

He was kind of sweet, wasn't he?

"Anyway," he started, about to resume his stuffy lecture on propriety anew when she suddenly went over to stand beside him. He gave her a weird look because she was sticking so close, and _then_ that was when she reached up and started to pet him, much to his incredulity.

"…What are you doing?"

"Petting you," she responded naturally, as if it was very obvious. And damn if she wasn't doing just that; her hand was stroking the crown of his head rather delightedly, slender fingers sifting through his hair, fascinated by how fine those snowy white strands were.

He gave her a blank look.

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

But she kept petting him all the same, with apparent enthusiasm. "My new friend says that men like to be petted."

His lavender gaze sharpened at her innocuous remark, a frown snapping between his brows. "And who is your new friend?"

He looked like he was on the verge of nagging again. _Oh dang it_ , this wasn't working at all. Rindou had to think fast because she really didn't want to sit through another scolding from him. He was very good at delivering guilt trips, thanks to all the practice she had inadvertently given him over the years. The redhead retracted her hand and leaned in on tiptoes, nuzzling into him, brushing her lips against the side of his neck. He stilled completely, not expecting her action.

"What are you-" His words died in his throat when she gave him a teasing _nip_. And then her tongue darted out, tasting the salt of his skin. She hummed in throaty _pleasure_. He was delicious, as always.

He stiffened, just as his heart rate started to speed up at her entrancing, erotic ministration. Quick as a flash, his hands were on her shoulders and he was determinedly _peeling_ her off, much to her dismay.

" _What do you think you are doing."_

Somehow, she still managed to school her features enough to project the untainted innocence of a dangling kitten in his firm grasp. She blinked at him. "…Showing you affection?"

He was completely flummoxed. Also, after all the years living with her, he was not fooled by her act at all, charming though she might be.

"And _why_ are you showing me affection?"

She shrugged. "Why not?" she asked.

He wisely decided not to pursue that course of questioning. "Back to your new _friend_ -"

She grimaced inwardly at his dogged determination. There was no throwing him off scent at all, once he picked up on something.

She immediately reached over again and cupped his jaw, her fingers caressing his cheek, once again running her digits over his noble, aristocratic features. He really was a very handsome human, she could not help but think, momentarily entranced by his beautiful lavender eyes.

He stopped again, his thoughts once more momentarily derailed by her touch. She was surprisingly gentle, the tips of her fingers tracing the line of his jaw, her thumb lingering softly over his lips, as if she was _very_ _curious_ about their feel and texture. It was almost hard to believe that this same hand which she was using to feel him could also turn to sharp steel at any moment and easily disembowel a man within the blink of an eye.

He _stared_ at her.

" _Master_ ~" she purred desirously, leaning in just a bit more. Her hand slipped stealthily around his neck, settling over his nape, drawing him close. She inched nearer and nearer, until their mouths were mere inches apart. Her lips parted…

And then he reached up between them to slap his hand over her mouth, just before anything else could happen.

"…You're just trying to distract me, aren't you?" he whispered ominously.

He sounded quite _peeved_. He also looked quite irritated.

This time, her grimace was impossible to hide. _Uh-oh._

Still, she gave him her widest, most guileless stare, as if butter would not melt on her tongue.

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

" _No_ …?"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
